


Stompp's doting

by Miarculas



Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian's about to have one hell of a shovel talk in the future, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Plagg would totally teach the kwamis how to cuss, Stompp is angry but also caring, Tikki has her revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Set after Damian meets Marinette for the first time.Read the previous fic if you don't understand why Tikki's having her revenge.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the amount of love that the previous fic had, I am adding another fic to the series.

“Where is he?”, Stomp growled out.

“Who?”, I giggled nervously.

“You know who, the boy”, Stompp spit out with clear distaste.

“Hehe, I don’t know who you’re talking about?”, I said nervously.

The best thing to do in this situation was to play dumb, I thought in my mind.

“Damian’s outside, waiting for her”, Tikki added not so helpfully.

“WHAT THE HELL TIKKI?”, I whisper-screamed.

“This is my revenge”, she said, shrugging her tiny shoulders.

“That boy is fuc**** dead”, Stompp bit out.

I stared in shock, not believing what just happened.

“Did you just cuss?”, I said numbly.

“Plagg taught me”, he told me proudly.

I nodded along, planning a certain kwami’s murder.

“But that doesn't excuse you, young lady!”, he angrily scowled (kwamis can scowl now), “You ditched your class in a foreign country all because you needed some new fabric, and what did you do next? You ran off with some random boy!”

“He’s not exactly random”, I pointed out, “In Tikki and Fluff’s words, he is TOTALLY NOT going to marry me in 5 years”

I imitated the two kwamis in question.

“I mean, he’s not exactly Robin, partner of Batman”

Tikki hid her giggles behind a stray marker, but I could hear them anyway.

“Well”, Stompp floundered, “That doesn't excuse you for abandoning your class!”

I gaped.

“Excuse you! This fabric was the limited edition that I absolutely NEEDED! Don’t you know that it was made from THE Poison Ivy’s cotton plants!”, I cried out, enraged that he didn’t understand.

“Is that fabric more important than your life?”, he questioned, one eyebrow raised (this kwami WILL have an eyebrow unlike Voldemort).

I snorted.

“Are you serious? I have literal gods with me. It’s not like a petty criminal can hurt me”

“Still, I don’t want you taking that chance”, he replied.

“Fine, fine!”, I agreed, “Can I pleaseeeee go on my date now?”

“Ok, but keep it PG”, he winked.

*Thud*

“Tikki?”


	2. Extra scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Our_Preciousss gave me this idea and I just couldn't resist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Our_Preciousss for the original idea.

Marinette opened the trapdoor above her room and climbed in. She moved past the horde? of kwamis that wore all black. The chosen was very confused. How did the kwamis even get their hands on black clothing?

She heard someone talking and strained her ears to listen. 

“Today we will mourn the lost annoyance that is Plagg”

‘...Wait a minute! That was Trixx! But why was her voice so solemn? And why was she talking about PLAGG?’, were the kinds of thoughts that were kept inside Marinette’s head.

“Nobody has been hit harder than Tikki for she was his soulmate, his one true love-other than cheese of course- but we will”, Trixx sniffed in her tiny handkerchief?, “We will always remember him in our hearths and cheese”

“Where the hell did they get handkerchiefs?” the Parasian accidentally said out loud.

“SHHHHHHHH”, the kwamis chorused.

“He is-is in a BETTER place!”, Tikki sniffed.

“I am **right** here, guys”, Plagg said, annoyed.

“PLAGGGGGGG??????”, Marinette screamed/asked.

“If only he had kept his words to himself”, Wayzz added wisely.

“But he just HAD to teach Stompp how to swear”, Kalakki shook her head.

“Alassss, he will be remembered for his boldnessss”, Sass hissed.

“What are you- oh. OH.  **OHHHHHH SHITTT** ”, Plag phased through the coffin and tried to fly away.

The keyword was tried.

Marinette easily caught him in her yo-yo. While the kwamis were talking, she had transformed into Ladybug. 

“Gotcha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullo is probably eating Plaggs cheese right now. Barkk has probably joined her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I worry for Plagg.  
> The poor guy's got a target on his back now.


End file.
